Gum disease affects a significant number of people worldwide, and is a leading cause of tooth loss. Gum disease usually begins with gingivitis, in which bacteria in dental plaque build up, causing the gums to become inflamed. Dental plaque is a soft deposit which forms on teeth and is comprised of an accumulation of bacteria and bacterial by-products. Plaque adheres tenaciously at the points of irregularity or discontinuity, e.g., on rough calculus surfaces, at the gum line and the like. A wide variety of antibacterial agents have been suggested in the art to retard plaque formation. For example, halogenated hydroxydiphenyl ether compounds such as triclosan are well known to the art for their antibacterial activity and have been used in oral compositions to counter plaque formation by bacterial accumulation in the oral cavity. However, many people prefer to use natural products to provide antibacterial activity. Accordingly, there exists a need for methods of treating gingivitis using natural products having antibacterial activity.
Zinc is a well-known antimicrobial agent used in toothpaste compositions. At effective concentrations, zinc has been shown to inhibit bacterial glycolysis and the activity of bacterial proteases. Zinc is also a well-known essential mineral for human health, and has been reported to help strengthen dental enamel and to promote cell repair. Unfortunately, conventional toothpaste formulations often require high concentrations of zinc, e.g., 2% by weight or more, to achieve efficacy. At this concentration, the zinc imparts a notably astringent taste to the composition. There is thus a need for improved antibacterial toothpaste formulations that do not suffer from the drawbacks of conventional compositions.